Intensidad
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Tony y Loki son vecinos. Tony tiene el hábito de coquetear con todos y Loki es la primera persona que no cae en su juego. Hasta que una noche, Loki está en peligro y depende de Tony salvarlo. De una araña. AU. (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Tony y Loki pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **Donya,** quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir sus historias al español.

 **Personajes:** Tony, Loki.

 **El original pueden encontrarlo en Ao3:** **Intensity** by **Donya**.

* * *

 **Intensidad** por **Donya**

No eran muchas las personas inmunes al encanto de Tony Stark. Ni siquiera tenía que hacer algo, solo irradiaba sensualidad. Independientemente de lo que estuviera haciendo y lo que llevara puesto. Era un regalo extraño y Tony lo usaba sabiamente. Sobre todo para tener sexo. Pero nada dura para siempre y un día su flirteo casual y natural no fue devuelto. Quedó completamente conmocionado.

Quien se atrevió a rechazar a Tony fue su nuevo vecino, una criatura tranquila y oscura que al principio parecía mudo. No reaccionó cuando Tony le dijo hola, lo ignoró. Su nombre fue un misterio hasta que una enorme bestia llamó a su puerta por una hora, gritando: «Loki, Loki». Así que, un nombre inusual y posiblemente algún drama familiar. Eso era todo lo que Tony sabía de él. Suficiente para tratar de seducirlo.

Tras una eternidad, tuvo suerte y logró tomar el mismo elevador que Loki, solo ellos dos, sin abuelas ruidosas ni bebés llorando. Tony respiró profundamente y comenzó a desatar su súper poder en Loki.

—Hola. —El sonido de su voz, el indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro y tener su atención —usualmente eso era suficiente. Para todos excepto Loki.

El hombre escuchó las palabras de Tony con indiferencia y gimió para sí:

—Boże, wiedziałem, że lepiej schodami*.

—Oh —suspiró Tony, decepcionado—. _¿Entonces no hablas español?_

—Nie*.

—Demonios.

* * *

La barrera idiomática fue un poco desalentadora, pero Tony no se dio por vencido. Había enfrentado mayores desafíos en su vida, como esos dos días sin café para probar su férrea voluntad. Resultó que carecía de ella. Como sea, no necesitaba hablar el mismo idioma misterioso que Loki para meterse en sus pantalones. Descubrió cómo invitarlo a salir y llamó a su puerta, completamente emocionado. Fue más afortunado que el rubio grandullón... Loki en realidad le abrió y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Café —dijo Tony lentamente—. Coffee. Qahwah. Kafo. Kafei. Kopi*.

—Kawa.

—Sí. Tú, yo. —Tony señaló a Loki, luego a él mismo—. Nosotros. Tomar café. Juntos. Tomar, umm, ya sabes.

Tony sorbió una imaginaria taza de café mientras Loki suspiraba pesadamente y ponía los ojos en blanco. Incluso la irresistible sonrisa Stark no ayudó, solo hizo que Loki le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Eso fue simplemente increíble. Tony regresó a su apartamento para tener una crisis de identidad. Si ya no era un seductor, ¿quién era? ¿Toda su vida era una mentira? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía lidiar con los problemas cotidianos sin una forma de manipular fácilmente a la gente?

* * *

Dos semanas después, alrededor de la medianoche, Tony estaba en medio de la complicada tarea de rasurar su barba. Requería mucha paciencia y precisión, un movimiento en falso y...

—¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Alguien en el edificio gritó aterrorizado, dándole a Tony un gran susto y haciéndole cortar. Gracias a Dios, su barba sobrevivió.

—¡Oh KURRRWA*! —Los gritos salvajes continuaron y bueno, podía ser simplemente un grito sexual muy entusiasta o alguien siendo asesinado violentamente. Tony decidió ir a echar un vistazo, por si las moscas. Armado con un bate de béisbol, salió lentamente de su apartamento, esperando cualquier cosa, desde una pareja haciéndolo en el pasillo hasta un asesino en serie empapado de sangre persiguiendo a su víctima. Lo que realmente vio fue a Loki, arrodillado junto a su puerta, abierta de par en par. Claramente estaba extremadamente angustiado— sollozaba, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás y clavaba sus uñas en sus mejillas dolorosamente.

—¿Loki? ¿Qué pasó?

—B-b-baño —tartamudeó Loki, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Tony agarró el bate firmemente y fue a buscar al monstruo que tanto aterrorizaba a Loki. Podía ser una cita estropeada, un robo fallido o un jodido Dexter Morgan acechando en las sombras con una jeringa en la mano. Preparado para una batalla a muerte, Tony entró cuidadosamente al baño. Huh. Estaba vacío. Sin signos de entrada o lucha forzada. Botellas de geles de ducha dispuestos cuidadosamente en un estante pequeño y toallas mullidas dobladas perfectamente. Sin sangre.

—¿Loki? ¡No hay nadie aquí! —llamó y solo entonces notó que Loki estaba justo detrás de él, aún temblando y respirando irregularmente.

—No, no, está ahí —insistió Loki y para confirmar la suposición de Tony de que estaba loco, agregó—: En la pared.

Tony miró otra vez y no vio nada. Paredes blancas prístinas, no— espera. Sobre el lavabo, había una araña negra.

—Oh joder, ¿este bicho? —preguntó Tony, enojado y aliviado porque Loki solo estuviera un poco loco.

—¡SÍ! —gritó Loki histéricamente—. ARAÑA. ENOOORME.

—¿De verdad? Y, espera, hablas español.

—¡Bien hecho, Sherlock! A quién le importa, ¡hay una araña gigante en mi baño! —explicó Loki, mirando a Tony con ojos ardientes. Mientras tanto, soltó sus mejillas y ahora estaban cubiertas de vivas marcas rojas, lo cual no debería ser divertido, pero lo era. El terror que Loki estaba experimentando era de alguna manera más fácil de soportar cuando estaba arañando algo, así que agarró el brazo de Tony y usó sus uñas afiladas para llamar su atención—. Mátala —instó maníacamente—. MÁTALA.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, le tienes miedo a las arañas. Pero comen moscas y te tienen más miedo del que tú le tienes a ellas. —Tony intentó razonar con él, pero Loki estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar con claridad.

—¡Me importan un carajo las moscas! ¡Mátala AHORA!

—Ah, está bien. —Tony tomó el cabezal de la ducha, con la intención de enviar a la araña en un viaje por el desagüe.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Loki le dio un manotazo al hombro de Tony más fuerte—. ¡No! ¡Volverá!

—Sí, una araña vengativa. Regresará y se meterá en tu cama —dijo Tony irónicamente y lo lamentó porque Loki realmente le creyó y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Tony gimió y levantó el bate, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente cruel para gusto de Loki.

—SÍ, golpéala en la cara —lo alentó Loki, riendo diabólicamente y retrocediendo—. Quiero que MUERA.

Tony no quería hacer mella en la pared y su golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertir a la araña en un pegote. La víctima cayó al costado del lavabo, con las patas dobladas hacia arriba, una quedó en la pared. Loki gritó todo el tiempo, más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que la araña todavía podía estar viva.

—¡Idiota, fallaste! ¡Golpéala otra vez! ¡Mátala! Espera, ¡vamos a quemarla!

—Esto es muy intenso —comentó Tony y simplemente para llevar a Loki al límite, usó su puño para terminar con la corta vida de la araña. Como era de esperarse, Loki chilló y se fue, gritando:

—¡MIERDA, CARAJO, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

Con calma, Tony se deshizo de los restos de la araña, se lavó las manos y fue a buscar a Loki.

—¿Está MUERTA? —Loki saltó de la nada, asustando a Tony. La falta de una respuesta satisfactoria hizo que Loki tomara los brazos de Tony y lo sacudiera—. ¿Ya la mataste?

—Sí. Relájate. Ya puedes soltarme.

La noticia del asesinato de la araña no alivió su ansiedad. Todavía había locura en sus ojos y la necesidad de hundir sus uñas en algo de carne aún era fuerte. Tony trató de alejarlo gentilmente, pero Loki lo arrastró de vuelta al baño, sus garras amenazando con desgarrar la piel de Tony.

—¡Revisa sí es seguro!

—Ciertamente no es seguro para mí —murmuró Tony, pero obedientemente buscó arañas en cada rincón oscuro del baño, mientras Loki gemía, junto a la puerta, listo para evacuar en cualquier momento.

—No hay señales de arañas —informó Tony—. ¡Está bien! Ya me voy y nunca volveré a hablar contigo.

No se movió, sin embargo. Sintió pena por Loki, una fobia a algo tan común como las arañas debía ser difícil. Además, ser el caballero de brillante armadura de alguien se sentía bien, incluso si involucraba el sangriento asesinato de un inocente.

—¿Quieres usar mi baño? Y, umm, puedo prepararte un poco de té —ofreció generosamente, anticipando la eterna gratitud de Loki.

—¿Té? ¡Espero que quieras decir puto vodka! —rugió Loki y rápidamente recogió su pijama y una toalla—. Dios, en este momento necesito vodka.

Fueron al piso de Tony y después de una cuidadosa inspección, Loki decidió que el baño de Tony era lo suficientemente seguro.

—Puedo lavarte la espalda —sugirió Tony y Loki, por supuesto, cerró de golpe la puerta del baño.

—¡No, gracias! —gritó y procedió gastar toda el agua caliente. Una larga y agradable ducha finalmente lo calmó y cuando se unió a Tony en la cocina, no volvió a levantar la voz. Simplemente tragó su vodka y gimió:

—¡Dios mío, era tan grande!

—Sí, muy grande. Haría llorar a cualquiera.

—Sírveme otro. Semejante bestia, justo ante mis ojos. Si se hubiera movido una pulgada, me habría muerto al instante. Sé que crees que exagero.

—No, no. —Se rio Tony—. Esta es una reacción completamente normal.

Loki después cerró los ojos por un momento, reuniendo fuerzas para contarle a Tony su historia de horror aracnofóbica.

—El verano pasado salí y noté una diminuta araña en mi brazo, ya sabes, como de tres milímetros. Me dije: «No te asustes, es solo una pequeña araña, no te lastimará». ¿Y sabes qué? La maldita me MORDIÓ. ¡Realmente me mordió y ME dolió! ¡La piel alrededor de la picadura estaba rosada e hinchada! ¿Lo entiendes? Si algo tan pequeño me hizo eso, ¿qué haría una enorme araña monstruosa?

—Ese bicho que acabo de destrozar no te iba a comer vivo. —Tony no pudo contenerse y avivó la llama diciendo—: Aunque si hubiera sido una de esas arañas exóticas, enormes y peludas...

—¡Nooo! ¡No las peludas, esas son las peores! —gimió Loki y bebió vodka directamente de la botella—. ¡Dios mío!

—Así que no te gustan las cosas grandes y peludas, interesante.

—Necesito que me prestes tu bate. Me voy a la cama y no me arriesgaré.

Eso fue simplemente decepcionante. Loki ni siquiera estaba borracho y el peligro no le hizo desear sexo casual. Tomó el bate, su ropa y la toalla húmeda, le dio las gracias a Tony y se marchó a su apartamento infestado de arañas. Tal intensidad, un Loki desnudo en la ducha de Tony y sin coquetear. Qué tragedia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tony estaba aceptando lentamente el hecho de que Loki era completamente inseducible. Estaba bien, todos los demás amaban a Tony, de verdad, una persona podía ser diferente. Aunque dolía como un carajo.

A las once y media de la noche, justo cuando Tony estaba a punto de darse una ducha, escuchó que tocaban. ¿Qué, otra alarma arácnida?

Loki estaba sosteniendo una toalla, un pijama y un gel de ducha verde.

—Hola. Estoy aquí para usar el baño —anunció naturalmente, como si nada sobre esta situación fuera extraño—. Leí que esas malditas detestan el olor a menta, así que conseguí gel de ducha de menta.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo Tony sarcásticamente—. ¿Por qué no puedes usar tu baño?

—Esa enorme araña de ayer, recuerdas —le recordó Loki, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente, para que Tony realmente pudiera entender el mensaje.

—Ninguna buena acción quedará impune —suspiró Tony y dejó entrar a Loki—. ¡Está bien! ¡Gástate otra vez toda mi agua caliente!

Loki se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

—En realidad, estaba pensando que podríamos tomar una ducha juntos.

Joder, sí. Ningún maldito podía resistirse a Tony Stark.

—Ya sabes, por razones puramente ecológicas.

Sí, claro. Razones ecológicas. Ese era el motivo de Loki. No algo mucho más entretenido y placentero.

No fue exactamente como pensaba que sería. Claro, los dos estaban desnudos y mojados pero Loki, ese pedazo de mierda, simplemente se lavó el cuerpo. Solo eso, a pesar de que un completamente desnudo Tony Stark estaba justo frente a él. Eso fue todo, Tony había terminado con él. Para siempre.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Loki se detuvo y miró temerosamente por encima del hombro—. ¿Es una araña?

—No. Yo diría que es una gota. _De agua de la ducha_.

—Oh. Está bien.

Dos segundos después, Loki notó un punto oscuro sospechoso en el suelo. Luego le pidió a Tony que revisara el desagüe. Nada de arañas, solo pánico irracional.

Salieron y Loki envolvió su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. No notó un hilo suelto colgando de la toalla, pero con seguridad lo sintió contra su pantorrilla, la sensación de algo arrastrándose sobre su piel. Con una velocidad impresionante, se arrojó hacia Tony, perdiendo la toalla en el proceso. De repente estaban muy, muy cerca y sin una sola capa de tela separando sus cuerpos. Loki se aferró fuertemente a Tony, se agarró a sus hombros y jadeó frenéticamente:

—¡Mierda! ¡En mi pierna! ¡Revísala!

Tony no quería romper el contacto, disfrutando de la proximidad del cuerpo tembloroso de Loki más de lo que esperaba. Entonces, en vez de eso, le dio una palmada en la nalga.

—Incluso si había una araña, ahora está muerta.

La respiración de Loki se atoró en su garganta ante el dolor inesperado y no pudo reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

—Pero dije pierna.

—Lo sé. —Tony situó su mano sobre la espalda de Loki y se inclinó para besarlo. Loki no se alejó, esa fue una agradable sorpresa. Sus labios se sintieron suaves contra los de Tony, hasta que Loki mostró su verdadera naturaleza y le mordió el labio inferior, luego hundió sus dientes en su cuello.

—Admítelo, solo quieres un guardaespaldas —bromeó Tony, aunque Loki estaba presionándose contra él con insistencia—. Un mata-arañas.

—Oh, creí que era obvio. Sin embargo, debo advertirte. Nada de caricias suaves en la cama, me hará pensar que una araña está dando un paseo por mi cuerpo. Duro. Caricias duras o me voy.

Nada que Loki pudiera decir o hacer excitaría más a Tony. Tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón para aquellos que compartían su deseo por el sexo salvaje. Incluso aunque después desperdiciaron una botella de un lubricante bastante costoso para ahogar a una araña y dejó el charco para que Tony lo limpiara. Bueno, encontrar a alguien tan maravillosamente depravado e insaciable como Loki tenía un precio.

FIN.

* * *

N/T: Las palabras en polaco significarían más o menos lo siguiente:

 **Boże, wiedziałem, że lepiej schodami:** Dios, lo sabía, era mejor usar las escaleras.

 **Nie:** No (xD).

 **Café:** en inglés (coffee), en árabe (qahwah), en esperanto (kafo), en chino (kafei), en indonesio (kopi), en polaco (kawa).

 **O Kurwa:** Oh, mierda; oh, carajo; oh, maldición.

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y gracias por leer :)


End file.
